Fireworks
by Tigressa101
Summary: What happens during the Fourth of July when you mix Autobots, Decepticons, a game, and lots of explosives?


The night sky lit up with colorful explosions while the Nemesis rested among the faint stars above.

Starscream and Megatron went nose first through the blasts as they detonated. Both did fancy maneuvers to avoid being struck down by some of the sparks that tried to hit them.

Megatron transformed right as a large rocket exploded and flipped over it while making sure he was still in the lead. He returned to his jet form and watched as Starscream moved closer to him to deflect another bomb.

The Decepticon leader quickly knocked the seeker away from him right as a blue and green firework blew up on his right.

The grey seeker immediately got hit by the rocket and tried to keep himself from spinning. As soon as he heard his leader laugh, he growled and chased after him.

In the fields below, Wheeljack and the other Wreckers threw the former's bombs as high as they could and viewed the blasts in awe. Breakdown helped but decided to aim directly for Starscream.

Optimus smiled at the sight while June and Agent Fowler sat on his shoulders. Independence Day wasn't as great as it was when they were kids, but they enjoyed it still.

Optimus, did you have fireworks on Cybertron?" June asked as she continued to stare at the colorful event before her.

Optimus sighed deeply, "Yes and no, June. We had something similar, but as you can guess, we used it for destruction instead of celebration."

"Oh, I m sorry. Did you have any holidays that you celebrated?" June replied.

"Only a few things seemed reasonable before the war. We did, however, have a very similar gift giving day to the holiday you call Christmas," Optimus countered, "it was a great time of peace and happiness, but it had been drowned out by our war. I cannot truly remember the last time I partook in such a tranquil event."

June smiled towards the Autobot leader, "Well now that you live on Earth, perhaps we could get you acquainted with our holidays with your new family."

"New family? My new family?" Optimus questioned.

"Yes, both the Autobots and Decepticons now, including the Predacon are part of your family. Your family has grown and now they all follow you. Of course, this family may also include us humans too."

"For once, I never considered it possible for the Decepticons to become a part of our family, but I am willing to accept them always. And I guess we could get acquainted with Earth s holidays, plus you have already been part of our family since the moment we met you," the Autobot leader reassured.

June grinned widely as tears began forming in her eyes. She slightly grew startled as she felt someone pat her back but calmed herself when she saw Fowler sitting next to her.

On the other side of the field, Bumblebee chucked Bulkhead s lobbing ball towards Smokescreen, who let it land on the grass before kicking it towards Arcee.

Jack, Raf, and Miko watched as the bots were trying to play Soccer. They recalled earlier that the Vehicons had painted a huge soccer court during the day and set up the teams before the party had begun.

Bumblebee, Smokescreen, Arcee, and seven ground-based troops held one end of the court while Dreadwing, Soundwave, Shockwave, and seven silver seeker troops guarded the other.

Arcee quickly found herself blocked by Dreadwing but slid underneath him while his hand came down to grab her. She regained her ground and fled to the goal as the seekers closed in after her.

She jolted the ball to Smokescreen who hit it in mid-air into the net. The score was now three to five in the Autobots' favor. The ball was reset upon the center until the whistle rang out and Soundwave booted it.

He kicked the ball to Shockwave who immediately evaded Bumblebee by punting the ball under him and jumping over his confused form. He soon was confronted by two Vehicons but dodged them easily. He nudged it to Soundwave again and watched as the silent mech made a goal.

With less than two minutes remaining, the ball was set and the game continued with Dreadwing taking the sphere under foot. He found himself being followed by Arcee again and growled inwardly.

For a second, he turned his head and gave her a glare. As he turned back, a Vehicon slid in front of him and knocked the ball away to his fellow comrade.

The second Vehicon ran towards the opposite side, dodging Soundwave by stopping the ball and flinging it over the mech to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee didn't hesitate as he received the ball and darted as fast as he could to the goal that had five seekers protecting it. He found himself trapped between two next to the goalie who was preparing for the scout's tricks.

The scout finally came loose and hit it with such force that the goalie went flying backwards as he caught it and dropped it as he reflected off the net. Instead of going forwards, the ball rolled back and touched the net right as the goalie tried to snatch it.

Miko sounded the whistle for game over and revealed the score chart that now read four to six in the Autobots' favor. Although the girl's friends were happy the Autobots won, Miko grunted at her team's loss for she always rooted for the Decepticons.

"That was awesome, Bee!" Raf cheered.

"Hey Soundwave," Smokescreen called, "great game!"

The slender bot merely nodded and shook the younger mech's servo. Arcee did the same with Dreadwing while the captains, Bumblebee and Shockwave, complimented each other.

As the praise died down and everyone joined up with their friends on the other side of the field, Arcee sat on the small hill that connected to the crowded part but was abandoned. She corrected her position to lie upon the moist grass while peering up to the stars.

A shooting star passed by and disappeared under the intense flare of the fireworks beside her view of the night sky.

"So what did you wish for?" A voice said calmly. The owner then lay next to her and gave a warm smile.

Arcee smirked slightly, "Oh nothing really. I just wish that I can find someone who loves me for me. You know anybody like that, Lord Megatron?"

Megatron raised a brow, "Maybe, in fact, I believe he's right next to you, my dear."

"Wow, the great and powerful Decepticon leader is falling for someone like me? Huh, I never knew that would be an outcome I would actually look forward to," Arcee replied, returning the gesture.

The Warlord paused for a second before questioning her statement, "Wow, the strong and feisty Autobot femme is falling for someone like me?"

Arcee scoffed, "Don't push it, Big Guy. Besides, don t you think it would be nice to settle down with sparklings of our own?"

As soon as she realized what she had said, Megatron's optics grew wide and the femme placed a hand over her mouth. He was speechless as much as she was. She, however, couldn't believe what she had just said.

"Uh...I mean that's if we...um...decide to...uh...be together a-and do that. I-I mean...um," the motorcycle stuttered trying to pull herself together.

Megatron's expression turned from surprised to gentle and placed his hand under her chin. He made her face him and smiled, "If that s what you want, then I think I can help you achieve it."

He leaned in and closed the space between them while the fireworks danced with the heavens above.


End file.
